This Is What Dreams Are Made Of
by Ranariel
Summary: Alex and Alana McRory are witches. But they are both different. Alana has learned to trust after their parents' deaths, but Alex hasn't. Will a journey to Middle Earth change that? HP/LOTR crossover. Undergoing changes. Chapters 1 & 2 changes complete.
1. Prologue

This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

By: Ranariel

Chapter: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the 'Lord of the Rings' series. They are owned by J.R.R Tolkien and any other affiliates that produce the movies and/or accompanying books. I also don't own any of the characters, spells or locations from the 'Harry Potter' series. They are owned by J.K Rowling and affiliates.

A/N: This is the third time I have re-done this chapter so if you've read another/both versions I apologize and please enjoy. Incase of any confusion as to why I am writing over the story, it's because of the way my character Alex turned out, but it actually took a comment to make me realize that, so thank you Saber Apricot.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Valentine's Day found sisters Alex and Alana McRory at their home near the outskirts of London. Alana was getting ready for her date in her bathroom, while Alex was reading 'Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring' in Alana's room.

"Don't you ever get tired of reading that book, and have you seen my red lip gloss?" asked Alana as she came out of the bathroom, and started searching around her chest of drawers, which the television was on.

"This book is a classic, thank you very much and your lip gloss is in your bag by your left foot where it has been since you came home," said Alex, not taking her eyes off of the book. "You used to like this book when you were a kid, and then you grew up."

"Evil here is not as simple to take care of, than evil in Middle-Earth. You don't just drop a ring in a volcano and evil is vanquished forever. Here we actually have to find the Dark Lord and his evil henchmen and we have to bring them to justice. It's all more complicated. Now on a different note, you have got to get out of the house instead of wallowing in your 'singleness'." said Alana as she walked back into the bathroom.

"I don't 'wallow', and I am not single. I'm career minded. There is a difference," said Alex, looking up from her book.

"You're just avoiding relationships because you don't want to get hurt," said Alana, poking her head out of the bathroom to look at Alex.

"You're going to be late for your date if you don't leave now," said Alex, looking back down at the book signaling the end of the conversation.

"I don't know why I bother myself with you." Alana mumbled as she walked to her bed to pick up her black bag.

"Have fun," said Alex as she kept reading.

"I plan on it," said Alana as she apparated.

Alex continued reading, or at least she tried, for at least five minutes. Then she slammed the book down.

"I don't wallow, and I am not using work as an excuse to avoid relationships. I date; the last date I went on was…" then she stopped, staring at the cover of the book. "I do not use work as an excuse. Little sisters, nothing but a pain."

Alex picked the book up off of the floor and started to read again. But Alana's words kept ringing through her mind. Alex put the book down again and leaned back into the chair. As she thought, she tapped her index finger on the chair handle. It was a telltale sign that Alex was in deep thought or greatly frustrated, and at this time, it was the former.

"I need to go work out," said Alex, getting up from the chair.

Alex and Alana's house was, from the outside, a regular looking townhouse. It had a basement on the ground level when you entered the house. On the second floor were the kitchen, dining room and powder room and on the third floor were the bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms, and the sisters' studies. However, beneath the initial basement was another: this one was larger than the original basement. The strange thing about the basement was that it looked like a dojo. Both Alex and Alana had been raised with the ideology that there were more ways to fight than with just a wand. So there were many different weapons on the walls and cases. Alex walked over to a table, placed her wand down on it, and walked over to a case and picked up the sword that was in the case. It was a Japanese katana and the only thing that Alex had of her mother's besides a strange locket that both she and Alana had.

Alex moved to the center of the room and breathed in and out deeply a few times. She then started her usual routine: she pictured a faceless foe and started to defend herself. She was so caught up in her routine that she never noticed the wind that had started to pick up around her. When Alex noticed the wind she stopped moving. However, the wind kept going. Alex put her hand up to shield her eyes from the strange light that also seemed to appear suddenly. Then as quickly as it picked up, the wind and light vanished, taking Alex along with them.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: This is the first of a few restructurings of the story. New chapters will be on hold until after restructurings are complete which will take place everyday until every chapter has been restructured or minor changes have been made. Comments on the story are appreciated, and welcome.

Please Read and Review!


	2. A Strange Place

This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

By: Ranariel

Chapter 1: A Strange Place

Before Alex opened her eyes she knew she was in a different place. The smells were definitely not like an underground basement: lemon window cleaner for the glass cases and Febreze. What Alex smelled was more like grass and water. When Alex opened her eyes she saw her assumptions were right. Overhead, trees were covering the sky, and when Alex sat up she saw bushes, and what appeared to be a stream a little ways off.

"Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas any more. At least I'm armed," said Alex spotting her katana beside her but not seeing a wand in her wand holster. "But wandless."

Alex stood up and walked to the stream. She knelt down and scooped up some water. She splashed some on her face and scooped some more to drink. After, she stared at her reflection.

"I need to find a way out of this forest," said Alex.

Alex followed the stream south as someone had to depend on its water. Alex had walked about a mile when she heard a snap to her left in the forest. Alex instinctively went on the defensive: turning around and facing the direction of the sound, with her sword in her right hand at an angle so that her hand was parallel to her hip and the blade was angled up her body. Alex barely noticed the arrow coming towards her, she barely managed to do a barrel roll and get out of the way.

"Who's there?" Alex shouted.

A blond-haired man walked out of the trees with an arrow nocked in a bow.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"How about you put the bow down and then I'll answer your question."

"Answer my question or I will shoot,"

"Would you really shoot me?"

The man raised his bow higher towards eye level.

"No need to get all hasty. How about we both put our weapons down at the same time,"

The man turned his head as to look over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed as if in annoyance. He turned around to face the trees and slowly backed up to stand next to Alex.

"You should get away from this place. Now."

"Something's coming, isn't there? Something bad. It's written all over your face," said Alex.

"Orcs are coming. You might want to run. I don't want to have to protect both you and myself," he said.

"Orcs don't exist. They exist only in… that's impossible. That would mean that I am in… but it's not supposed to exist." Alex started to say, but then she heard the sound of feet stomping everywhere not caring for stealth or surprising their enemies.

The clearing between the stream and the trees wasn't that big and when the orcs came through the trees, the clearing definitely started to feel claustrophobic to Alex. The orcs were definitely the stuff of children's nightmares: they were stooped over as if bearing a great weight, but tiny as if underfed. They had sallow skin, with wide mouths and slant eyes. They were all armed with scimitars.

"You can't take all of these orcs down on your own," said Alex.

"You think that you can help me," the man replied.

"Better me to help you here than for you to die alone while I run away. Now are we going to attack or shall I do it by myself,"

The man did not answer her question, but charged the orcs on the right side. Some of the orcs on the left attacked the man but some charged Alex when she joined the fight. Alex had never faced an enemy in a swordfight that were ruthless killing machines as the orcs were, not even during practices at the local dojo where she and Alana practiced. Alex could feel adrenaline rush through her. She felt so 'alive'. However, this feeling wasn't coming from her, but from inside of her. The feeling was so strong and powerful and took a lot of energy to keep up. Alex finally could not keep standing. She could feel herself falling, and struggled to keep hold of her katana. She could see the orc coming towards her with its scimitar raised, but could not raise her katana to defend herself. She had finally fallen to her knees when she felt the scimitar penetrate her shoulder. The man had just faced Alex when she fell. He quickly defeated the other orcs who started to run when the orc hit Alex.

"I told you to run," he said.

"I'm starting to go unconscious from blood loss and you're berating me for not running?" said Alex, trying to pull the scimitar out of her shoulder.

"This may hurt a bit," said the man.

"If you're going to take that out of my shoulder, you may as well tell me your name," said Alex.

"My name is Iolas. What is yours?"

"My name is Alex. Pull it out,"

The man stood up and pulled. Alex grimaced in pain but did not cry out. The man moved and Alex saw something that, surprisingly enough did not surprise her.

"You're an elf," said Alex, barely having enough energy to point at his ears.

"Yes. I can tell that you're not,"

"Don't insult the woman about to go unconscious please," said Alex as she fell unconscious.


	3. Meeting The Royal Family Part 1

This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

Chapter 2: Meeting The Royal Family

The first thing that Alex heard was water.

"Oh man I have to use the bathroom," thought Alex as she opened her eyes.

What Alex saw was a ceiling with very intricate carvings of leaves.

"Where am I?" Alex asked herself.

"My father's palace," said a voice.

"Not you," said Alex as she saw who answered. "Is this Mirkwood?"

"How can you not know where you are? This is a very dangerous forest. It's not safe for a woman, no matter how experienced you may be with a knife," replied the elf.

"Who are you? You don't look like Prince Legolas," asked Alex, throwing off the covers and standing up a little shakily.

Before he could answer the door opened and a female elf walked through the door.

"Your Highness! What are you doing here? And you! What are you doing out of bed!" shouted the elf. "Out, Your Highness! This woman needs rest after her ordeal."

The elf rushed out of the room as the female elf went to Alex's side.

"My lady, you are not well enough to be out of bed. Your wound may be healed but that weapon went right through your shoulder. Your arm should not be aggravated," said the elf.

"My arm and I feel fine. How long have I been asleep?" asked Alex, sitting on the bed.

"Three days. If you feel up to it I can take a look at your arm, then you can leave the room for a few hours." replied the elf.

While the elf was looking at Alex's arm, she asked a question that was troubling not only her, but also other elves that had seen it.

"What is that drawing of your shoulder?" she asked.

The 'drawing' that was on Alex's shoulder was in fat a tattoo. It was a skull and crossbones with writing underneath that said 'Carpe Noctem. Gone but never forgotten'.

"It's called a tattoo. It's, for lack of a better word, imbedded in my shoulder," said Alex.

"Does it hurt?" asked the elf, a little alarmed.

"No. It reminds me," said Alex, looking through the window.

"Reminds you of what?" asked the elf.

"Friends that I lost during the War that we have back on my world. It reminds me of the promise that I made to them," said Alex.

"What promise was that, if I'm not intruding?" the elf asked.

"You're not intruding. I made a promise on their deathbeds to avenge their deaths even if it led to my demise." said Alex, turning to face the elf.

"Have you lived up to your promise?" she asked.

"A majority of the promise has been kept except for a key part. Am I well to go now?" asked Alex, flexing her arm.

"Yes. However, would you like to bathe before you leave?" the elf asked.

"That would be wise, wouldn't it?" laughed Alex.

"The bath is through that door, and I will lay out some clothes for you to wear."

"Wear? Wear to what?" asked Alex nervously.

"To lunch of course. With the king and his son." said the elf.

"I'm going to lunch with the king? And his - his son? What deed did I do to get into the king's good graces?" asked Alex.

"The prince told the king of your courage and he wishes to repay you," said the elf. "Now go take a bath and prepare yourself."

"Wait," said Alex. "What's your name?"

"My name is Eariael," she said.

"Mine is Alex."

Alex went into the bathroom and took a nice long bath. As she washed her hair, she got to wondering.

"I wonder how Alana's date went. I hope she's all right without me. She better not eat my Chocolate Chunk cookie dough! Hang on, Eariael said lunch with the prince, and that elf called King Thranduil 'father'. Does that mean…"

Alex dried her hair as she came out of the bathroom. She looked around and noticed what was on the bed.

"There's no way I'm wearing that! Oh, but if I don't I insult the king and get thrown into the dungeon. And if I do wear it, I'll please the king, not get thrown into the dungeon, and keep the knowledge that I wore a dress to myself. It's definitely a good thing that Alana isn't here." thought Alex to herself.

Alex slowly put on the dress. It was green with fine embroidery along the edges and a simple design of a leaf along the waistline.

"I look like a girly-girl," she said to herself as she looked into the mirror.

A knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" called Alex.

"Eariael." came the voice.

"Come in." said Alex.

"It's time." Eariael said.

"Answer one question for me Eariael," said Alex. "Is the king nice?"

"The king's disposition can change but yes he is nice," said Eariael.

"Okay, that's good. Now let's go before I get even more nervous." said Alex.

The hallways of Mirkwood were beautiful, yet long. Pictures of various elves hung upon the walls and beautiful plants were outside almost every door. Eariael stopped outside a great double door with a carving of a tree on each door and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened and the elf from before looked through.

"Eariael. My lady." he said.

"Don't you 'Eariael' me, Iolas. Ever since the kitchen incident you are not in my good graces. Now, I am leaving Lady Alex in your care. Take care of her or I will have your hide."

"You have my word, Eariael," said Iolas, bowing at the waist.

Iolas took Alex's hand and led her through the doors.

"You have no need to be nervous," whispered Iolas.

"Who ever said I was nervous? I can't stop talking and my heart is beating fast for no reason whatsoever. I'm not nervous," whispered back Alex.

"My son is right. You have no reason to be nervous at all." said a voice.

Alex looked up and saw King Thranduil of Mirkwood staring at her.


	4. Meeting The Royal Family Part 2

Chapter 3: Meeting the Royal Family Part Two

By: Ranariel

"Wow. I mean, it's a great pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty," said Alex, mouth wide open then remembering her manners and curtseying.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. You look even, more beautiful in person than as my son described you." said King Thranduil, as he escorted Alex to her seat.

"Really? And how did Prince Iolas describe me?" said Alex as she sat down.

"He called you a ravishing beauty with…" started King Thranduil.

"Father." Said Iolas in a low voice.

Alex and King Thranduil laughed while Iolas scowled.

"Tell me, Lady Alex. My son told me of your prowess with the long knife. How did you learn to use it?" asked the king.

"I was taught by a master swordsman. He taught my sister and me…" started Alex.

"Where is your sister?" asked Iolas.

"I have something to tell you. It's going to sound really strange," said Alex, getting up out of her seat.

King Thranduil sat up in his chair and waved his hand to dismiss the servants.

"Lady Alex, tell me, what's bothering you?" he asked.

"I am not from any village, community or town in Middle-Earth," said Alex, facing the wall.

"By the Gods! Are you from Valinor?" exclaimed Iolas.

"Why would those in Valinor need to pick up arms?" asked Alex.

"Where are you from?" asked King Thranduil.

"I am from a place called Earth. It's nothing like Middle-Earth. There are no elves, dwarves, actually there are dwarves but not as you know them, no goblins or orcs. Just men. Millions upon millions of men, and among those millions are my friends. And also my sister. I need to get back home," said Alex.

"How do we know that you don't work for the Dark Lord?" asked Iolas.

"I've been fighting a Dark Lord my entire life. My mother and two of my friends were killed at the hands of a Dark Lord! Countless more friends have been killed at the command of a Dark Lord! So don't question what side I'm on!" said Alex, eyes a hard green.

"We apologize Lady Alex. I give you my word that I will do whatever it takes to get you home," said King Thranduil.

"I appreciate the thought and I thank you for your help." said Alex.

"If we are finished with all of the talking, can we please just sit down and eat?" asked Iolas, holding his stomach.

"Men, always thinking about their stomachs." said Alex, rolling her eyes.

The next morning, Alex was walking around in the garden when she heard the sound of hoof beats. When Alex got around by the gates, she saw some of the important elves that she had met at dinner the previous night. However, the number of female elves seriously outnumbered them. King Thranduil and Iolas had to practically push their way through to reach the riders.

"I hope all goes well my son," said King Thranduil to the front rider.

"I have bad news for you father," said the rider who, as he dismounted, Alex could tell was Legolas.

"Come to my study, son. You too Iolas." said King Thranduil.

As they passed Alex, King Thranduil nodded to her as if he wished her to follow. Alex waited until King Thranduil and Legolas passed then stepped into stride beside Iolas.

"What's going on?" Alex asked Iolas.

"I don't know. I guess we're about to find out," replied Iolas.

The foursome walked in silence all the way to King Thranduil's study. When they arrived at the study, Iolas stayed behind until everyone went inside, then went inside and shut the door.

"Sit down," said King Thranduil as he went behind his desk.

When everyone sat down, Legolas finally noticed Alex.

"Father," started Legolas.

"Legolas, meet the Lady Alex. Alex, this is my eldest son Prince Legolas," said King Thranduil.

"May I ask why she's here, Father?" asked Legolas.

"I can answer that question. I am not from Middle-Earth. No I'm not from Valinor. I'm from a place called Earth. It's different from here. No peace, most of the time, and there isn't any diversity among species, just different races of men." said Alex, getting up out of her chair.

"How can this be possible? How can we be sure this is true?" asked Legolas, sitting forward in his chair.

"Legolas," started King Thranduil.

"No, Your Majesty. I can understand his questions. I can show you, if you wish, my memories to prove to you that I am telling you the truth." said Alex, turning around.

"How?" asked the three elves.

"It's called a memory share. Our minds will be connected. I will be able to see your memories and vice versa. Anything that you don't want me to see will not be and vice versa. We will still be able to talk during the share. Just tell me when you would like to break the share," said Legolas, standing up.

Alex went over and took Legolas's hands in her own.

"Look into my eyes. Block out all unnecessary noises. Concentrate on your memories." said Alex.

Suddenly, Alex and Legolas were standing on a bridge with tiny clouds floating by.

"Where are we?" asked Legolas, looking around.

"This bridge represents the link between our minds, and the clouds floating by are our memories. Just concentrate on any of them and you will see it," said Alex.

Legolas turned around staring at various memories. Sights of victories and triumph were outnumbered by images of death and loss. One image especially caught his eye …

"I think it's time we left," said Alex suddenly.

Alex and Legolas found themselves sitting down in their chairs back in King Thranduil's study.

"What was that…?" asked Legolas, sitting up.

"I believe you had news for your father, Your Highness." said Alex.

"Yes. The prisoner has escaped, Father." Said Legolas, head bowed.

"What! How did this happen?" asked the king.

"He had help from orcs and they overpowered the guards. I sent some of our guards after them." said Legolas.

"They're not going to find them," said Alex from her chair.

"What are you talking about?" asked Iolas.

"Legolas, do you know the memory you saw?" asked Alex.

"Yes? Who is this J.R.R Tolkien and how does he know about us?" Legolas asked.

"J.R.R Tolkien is, in my opinion, one of the best writers in my world. He wrote stories about Middle-Earth and all of you, except you Iolas no offense. I read all his books and I know what is going to happen, which is how I know that you aren't going to catch them," said Alex.

"For all we know you might be wrong. I'll go take some more elves and search for them, Father," said Legolas, getting up and leaving the study.

"He's very stubborn, isn't he?" asked Alex.

"Yes he is." said the king.


	5. Leaving For Rivendell

Chapter 4: Leaving for Rivendell

By: Ranariel

For the next few weeks Legolas was determined to prove Alex wrong. Every time they were within close proximity of each other, Alex purposely stuck her tongue out and Legolas ignored her.

A few days later, Alex was summoned to King Thranduil's study. When Alex arrived at his study, King Thranduil was finishing up listening to a report from messengers sent by Legolas.

"Thank you, and tell my son that it has been three weeks and it is time that the elves came home and rested. If he has not found the creature, then the creature is long gone by now," said King Thranduil, nodding at Alex that she could enter.

"What can I do for you today, King Thranduil?" asked Alex as she sat down.

"I received a letter today from Lord Elrond of Rivendell about a…" started King Thranduil.

"The infamous Council of Elrond." finished Alex. "You want me to go, I presume?"

"Yes, and I want you to take my son with you." said King Thranduil.

"Not Iolas? I can't take him with me." said Alex getting up from her chair.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with me?" asked a voice from the door.

"No, Iolas. There is nothing wrong with you. It's just that you aren't the one that's supposed to be making the trip to Rivendell. Legolas is supposed to be the one that goes to Rivendell, but he's not here."

"Are you saying that Legolas is to be making the trip? Iolas catch up to that messenger and tell him to tell Legolas that the search is off and to come back to the palace immediately. Lady Alex, let's go find you a horse." said King Thranduil as he stormed out the door.

King Thranduil and Alex went down to the stables, where upon their arrival were met by a stablehand.

'Aerion! We need to find a horse for Lady Alex." said King Thranduil.

"Are you really so sure about this, King Thranduil? I mean, we witches and wizards aren't really, you know, horse material. My mother wanted me and my sister to learn but we were more interested in learning new spells. Hopefully I can remember some of what my mother taught me and not do what I do best and embarrass myself." said Alex.

"I'm sure you will do fine, Lady Alex. Remembering how to ride a horse is like walking: It always stays with you. And I am sure that Legolas will be happy to perfect your skill on the journey." replied King Thranduil.

"I'm sure he will," said Alex, with a raised eyebrow.

King Thranduil hid his smile as Aerion came out of the stable with a beautiful cream-colored horse.

"Perhaps Lady Alex is just the trainer needed for Starlight. Perhaps she will 'calm down' with a rider like Lady Alex." said Aerion, while Starlight nudged him.

Alex stepped forward and motioned for Aerion to release Starlight's halter. Starlight started to trot forward but stopped in front of Alex. They both stared into the other's eyes: Alex's a bright green and Starlight's a chocolate brown.

"You're not a mean horse, are you? You just like having your space every once in a while. I'm like that too. I try to get some peace and quiet and my sister loves to listen to loud music. I think we are going to get on really well, don't you?" asked Alex, crooning to Starlight.

King Thranduil left Alex alone with Starlight so that the pair could get further acquainted.

Alex and Starlight stayed in the field riding for many hours. Just as Alex was walking Starlight back to the stables, Aerion was walking in with a brown stallion.

"Hello Lady Alex, did you have a good time?"

"Yes I did. Starlight is a really good horse. Whose horse is it that you're leading?" asked Alex, staring at the stallion.

"This stallion belongs to Prince Legolas. His name is Blaze. He has returned," said Aerion.

"Aerion, can you wipe down Starlight for me? Thank you!" shouted Alex as she ran out of the stables.

Alex burst into King Thranduil's study about two minutes later and sat down in a chair, breathless.

"Give me a minute while I catch my breath. Then I'll shout at you for not calling me," said Alex, breathing loudly.

"What is 'she' doing here, Father?" asked Legolas from the opposite chair.

"Lady Alex is here because she deserves to be. I did send Iolas to find you," said King Thranduil, looking from Legolas to Alex.

"Okay. Then maybe I could take back my 'shouting' statement," said Alex, looking up at the ceiling.

"That still doesn't explain why she is here. She may have survived an attack in the woods, but can she handle the journey?" asked Legolas.

"Listen here, elf boy. I may not be an elf and I may not be a man, but I am proud of what I am!" said Alex.

"What, exactly, is that?" asked Legolas.

"I am a woman! And there is no way you're keeping me from going to Rivendell, even if I have to go by myself." said Alex, standing up and facing Legolas.

"Alex is right Legolas. She is going with you to Rivendell and there is nothing that you can say to change my mind. Now Alex, I presume that you need to go pack. Legolas I suggest you go get something to eat." said King Thranduil, calmly from behind his desk.

"Yes Father. Yes King Thranduil." said Alex and Legolas at the same time.

"I'll see you in the morning." said Legolas to Alex as he left.

"I'll see you in the morning." mimicked Alex as she walked out of the study.

The next morning found Alex walking into the front hall with Iolas.

"You could have told me! Instead you slammed me into the wall!" said Iolas.

"I am very sorry Iolas. But in our very lengthy conversations nothing ever came up about my sleeping and waking schedule." said Alex, trailing behind Iolas and carrying a bag.

"Is something the matter, Iolas?" asked Eariael, who stood in the hall with King Thranduil.

"Hi Eariael. Morning King Thranduil. Iolas is just upset because I accidentally slammed him against the wall when he tried to wake me up." said Alex.

"Oh. You shouldn't have done that. Alex warned me about that when I carried her breakfast one day. I told you that sending Iolas was a bad idea," said Eariael, talking to Iolas and King Thranduil consecutively.

"Are you ready to leave, milady?" came a voice.

"Good morning to you too elf boy. Yes I am ready," replied Alex as she turned around to face Legolas.

"Good, then we can leave. With your blessing Father." said Legolas walking up to King Thranduil.

"Yes, you have my blessing. Be careful, and stay out of the way of the spiders," said King Thranduil.

Legolas nodded and opened the front doors.

"Alex," said King Thranduil walking behind Alex.

"Yes King Thranduil. Is there something I can do for you?" asked Alex, turning around to face King Thranduil.

"Yes there is. You must understand Legolas. He is used to doing things on his own. He always has been but even more so after the death of my wife, his mother. Legolas does not readily accept people into his heart. So please try to get along," said King Thranduil.

"I can try to get along with him. And you can rest assured I have no intention of being accepted into his heart. All I want is for him to at least trust me," replied Alex.

Alex and King Thranduil walked over to where Eariael, Iolas and Legolas stood.

"Legolas, may I have a word?" asked King Thranduil, beckoning Legolas over to where he stood.

Alex walked over to Starlight and turned around to face Eariael and Iolas.

"I will miss both of you. Eariael you have been a mother to me these past few weeks, and I will really miss that. Iolas, you've been like the little brother I've never had but always wanted. I want to thank both of you for everything that you have done for me, and for making me feel welcome here in Mirkwood," said Alex hugging both Eariael and Iolas.

"Having you here has certainly changed our lives. It has been changed for the better…" started Eariael.

"And Eariael has definitely loosened up, so thank you. Ow!" finished Iolas, and rubbed his arm where Eariael hit him.

"Well it is time we left, Lady Alex," said Legolas, as he walked over to his horse.

Alex mounted Starlight as Eariael and Iolas walked over to Legolas.

"Don't tell me. If I hurt her or let her get hurt, you'll both kill me," said Legolas as Alex turned Starlight around and trotted towards the boundary where the palace and its grounds started and where Mirkwood forest began.

"That plus have a safe trip, brother. Right Eariael?" said Iolas, as Eariael nodded.

Alex turned around and trotted back toward the group.

"I almost forgot. I left a gift for all three of you in my room. I hope that you'll like them." Alex said to Eariael, Iolas and King Thranduil.

"Shall we?" asked Legolas, getting on Blaze.

Alex nodded, and both Alex and Legolas trotted towards the forest. When they reached the boundary, they both turned and waved at the group.

"They are going to have huge arguments all the way to Rivendell," said Iolas, waving as King Thranduil nodded his agreement.

"I don't agree with you. They are both going to tame each other by the time their journey together is all over." said Eariael as she waved.

"Fine, we'll take you up on that, Eariael. Won't we father?" said Iolas.

"You can do that alone Iolas. No one but them knows what goes on in their hearts." King Thranduil replied.


	6. Truce and Vengeance

Chapter 5: Rivendell

Chapter 5: Truce and Vengeance

By: Ranariel

A/N: Since I forgot to put back the disclaimer in the first chapter when I wrote it over, here it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the 'Lord of the Rings' universe. It belongs to the author J.R.R Tolkien and others who own production rights to his materials. The same goes for the Harry Potter universe, as it is owned by J.K Rowling and others. The only things I own are my characters Alex and Alana McRory and others.

For the first few days it took to reach the end of Mirkwood, the journey was done in complete silence. The only time they talked to each other was when it was time for lunch, a break, and the end of the day's journey. Alex prided herself on giving others the silent treatment but she never tried doing it to an elf, especially one that seemed as stubborn as she was.

"Okay, how long does this have to last?" asked Alex.

"How long does 'what' have to last?" asked Legolas, staring at the path.

"We haven't really talked since this journey started, and I'm actually starting to go a little crazy here," said Alex.

"Now you start to go crazy?" asked Legolas, looking at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"I try to start a conversation with you, and you insult me. Well, I find that rude and ungentlemanly like." said Alex and galloped ahead.

Legolas reined in Blaze and sighed. Suddenly a shadow passed over Legolas headed quickly in the direction Alex went. Legolas looked up and quickly went after Alex.

Meanwhile, Alex had stopped Starlight in a clearing.

"He is so insufferable! I try to be nice and he acts like a jerk. Have you come to taunt me some more?" asked Alex as she heard Legolas ride up beside her.

"No, I'm here to save you!" shouted Legolas as he shot an arrow.

Two seconds later something dropped from the trees. A second later more versions of the 'thing' landed in the clearing.

"Are those spiders?" asked Alex.

"Yes! Now go!" shouted Legolas. "I made a promise to Eariael and Iolas to keep you safe! Go!"

Alex nodded and galloped off. Legolas kept shooting arrows at the spiders while watching Alex leave from the corner of his eye.

Alex had only gotten about a mile away from the clearing when she suddenly stopped.

"Why did I run? I don't run, I stay and fight. Come on Starlight, we're going back!"

Back at the clearing, Legolas was surrounded on three sides. He was still shooting arrows but the spiders' numbers kept increasing. Legolas was on his last arrow when a bright light shone in the clearing. The spiders shrieked in pain and withered away to ash.

Alex reined in alongside Legolas.

"Having problems, Master Elf?" she asked, as she dismounted.

"I thought I told you to leave, Lady Alex," replied Legolas.

In response, Alex walked up to Legolas and took one of his knives. She turned around and threw the knife into the trees. One second later, a spider fell from the trees.

"I never leave a man behind," said Alex as she walked over to the dead spider and pulled the knife out of the spider's head.

After Alex rescued Legolas, there was a kind of truce between them. Conversations ran smoothly without insults and awkward silences. They ran into no trouble from spiders for the rest of the journey out of the forest. The journey to Rivendell went rather smoothly as they didn't run into any orcs or goblins on the way.

Legolas and Alex were a day's ride from Rivendell, when Legolas came back from scouting to find Alex staring into the fire.

"Is something wrong?" asked Legolas.

"I'm worried about my sister. She wasn't at home when I arrived in Middle-Earth, so she's going to threaten any Death Eater she can find in order to find out where I am." said Alex.

"She sounds like you," replied Legolas.

"I think she's more like our mother. Alana seems so much stronger than me. She's the reason I keep going," said Alex.

"Where are your parents?" asked Legolas.

"My mother died when I was six, and Alana was four. The Dark Lord, in my world, demanded that our parents hand over Alana and me. The Dark Lord sent his second-in-command to get us. My mother was at home with us when they came. She refused to give us up. She was murdered trying to protect us. Somehow my sister and I managed to defend ourselves until our father arrived. Our father raised us until he too was murdered when I was eighteen. After that I became an Auror, a Death Eater hunter, and I raised Faerie until she graduated and then she joined me as an Auror." said Alex.

"Your life seems so much unexpected than I had ever thought when I first met you." said Legolas.

"Ah, you thought me one of those women who stay at home caring for their husbands and children, breeding children and caring for the home. Do you take me for one of those women now?" said Alex, staring at Legolas.

"No, I do not believe you to be like them. You are much more than they could ever dream of being," said Legolas, looking into Alex's eyes.

"How far are we from Rivendell?" asked Alex, getting up quickly and staring into the darkness.

"We should arrive by mid-day tomorrow. We leave at first day's light. Good night, Lady Alex." said Legolas and walked over to his sleeping pallet.

Alex turned and looked at Legolas, then stared back into the darkness.

"If the gods of Middle-Earth are as real as Middle-Earth itself, please watch over my sister."

As Alex said this, a star came out of the darkness and shone brightly, illuminating the entire area. The light lasted for only a split second then vanished leaving the area in darkness.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At first day's light, Legolas moved to wake Alex.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Alex sleepily.

"I didn't know you were awake. But why shouldn't I wake you?" asked Legolas.

"I don't really appreciate being woken. I have been known to injure people who have tried to wake me," said Alex as she got up and rolled up her pallet.

"I am glad that you warned me before I attempted to wake you," said Legolas as he put his pallet on the back of Blaze.

"If only Iolas was that lucky," laughed Alex as she did the same as Legolas.

"So that's why he seemed so agitated when the two of you walked into the front hall." said Legolas as he mounted Blaze.

"Yeah. I warned Eariael, but I never mentioned it to Iolas. So he woke me up and I slammed him against the wall." said Alex as she mounted Starlight.

"Wish I could have seen that." laughed Legolas as he spurred Blaze into a gallop. Alex laughed along and followed Legolas.

The scenery was beautiful in the area. Alex couldn't help but be in awe of the surroundings.

"It's really beautiful here," said Alex as she looked around.

"Is there nothing like this in your world?" asked Legolas.

"Places like this, this magnitude of beauty and peace, have diminished in my world. The population of my world is increasing and some destroy places like this: full of trees and beautiful flora, to build new places for us to live." said Alex.

"I still can't believe that some in your world do not believe in magic." replied Legolas.

"Not everyone has grown up in a magical family like I have. They think that witches, wizards, elves, dwarves, goblins, trolls, and all magical and mythical creatures don't exist. They've all heard of them as children, but then they grow up. They think we're nothing more than myth and legend," said Alex.

"Well, here you can see that all you may think comes from a book is indeed real. Now how about a tour? Rivendell is one of the last remaining elven homes. The other two being Lothlorien and my home, Mirkwood. The head of Rivendell is Lord Elrond. He has three children: Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. He also raised another…" started Legolas.

"… child he called Estel, who turned out to be the heir to the throne of Gondor." finished Alex with a smile.

"Maybe a verbal tour wasn't the best idea. But, maybe a race is better. Last one there gets to be teased unmercifully. On three: one, two…" Legolas said, readying Blaze.

"Three!" yelled Alex.

Alex galloped off with Legolas close behind. For nearly three quarters of an hour, both Legolas and Alex rode fast and hard all the way to Rivendell. Legolas, being the more talented rider having ridden horses longer than Alex, held the lead for most of the race. But Alex, even though she was officially racing for the first time in years, was giving Legolas some serious competition.

"Are you sure that you don't want to quit?" Legolas shouted behind at Alex.

"No way elf boy!" Alex shouted back and slowly started gaining on him.

The competition continued for a while longer. Both Alex and Legolas held the lead for a while, and they even shared it for most of the time. The competition looked to be a draw until Alex slowly began to pull away. Alex's lead continued as they neared the Ford. Alex crossed the Ford before Legolas, who was a while back. She reined in Starlight and dismounted.

"Let's wait for elf boy, shall we?" said Alex to Starlight who whinnied in reply.

A minute later, Legolas stopped beside Alex.

"I know you cheated," Legolas said as he dismounted.

"If its one thing I don't do, is cheat. That burst of speed was all Starlight. Isn't that right girl?" said Alex, patting Starlight on the nose. Starlight whinnied in response.

"I always guessed that there was something special about you. But you never let anyone ride you," said Legolas.

"Maybe all she needed was a special rider," said Alex as she started walking up the path.

"Perhaps," said Legolas.

Nervousness hit Alex as she and Legolas led Starlight and Blaze respectively up the path to Rivendell. Alex usually tried not to be nervous when meeting people. She usually did her research before meeting someone. However, as Alex had learned, J.R.R Tolkien had left out a part of Legolas' life. So how could she trust if what she knew was true?

"Legolas, can I ask you a question?" asked Alex, stopping and looking at Legolas.

"Of course. Is something wrong?" asked Legolas concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering, what's Lord Elrond like?"

"I thought you knew everything."

"I know stuff, but knowing something isn't exactly 'knowing' something, if you know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean. Lord Elrond is in a way, ageless. He has seen many things and knows even more. He is just and fair. Did you expect something different?"

"Not really. I was just wondering if everything that J.R.R Tolkien wrote was true. I mean, he never mentioned anything about you having a brother."

"You don't have to worry. I will be right beside you all the way."

"Thank you."

The path was long and winding. The view was amazing, especially when Rivendell came into view. Halfway up the path Alex started to wonder why she didn't get back on Starlight when she and Legolas started going up the path. A few steps later Alex stopped and got on Starlight. Legolas turned around with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. Alex looked at Legolas and looked away quickly, while Legolas chuckled softly.

"Don't laugh. This path is long, winding and steep. I can't walk this without taking a break. I'm not perfect."

"I wasn't laughing. Is something wrong?" Legolas' face turned from that of laughter to concern as Alex held her head as if in pain.

"No, I'm fine. I just thought I saw my sister."

"Alex, are you alright? Can you hear…"

As Legolas kept talking, to Alex it seemed as though his voice was getting fainter and fainter. Legolas barely managed to catch Alex as she slipped off of Starlight.

"Alana," was all Alex said as she slipped into unconsciousness.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alana arrived back at the house just after midnight. The house was dark; the moon was shining behind the house providing a silhouette onto the lawn below.

"That's weird," Alana said when she apparated into the kitchen. "Lexie, are you here?"

Alana pulled out her wand and slowly made her way to the kitchen, turning around slowly at two-second intervals. Alana entered the kitchen. It was dark, the only light coming from the moon, which shone through the window above the sink. Alana's mind was racing, though her facial expression was blank. She had lived with Alex all her life, and if there was one thing that Alex never did besides cheat was to go outside her routine. Whenever Alex left the house without her knowledge, Alex always left a note on the kitchen island, which was currently bare. Alana made her way downstairs to the basement. Alana frowned as she turned around for any sign of Alex. The frown furrowed deeper as she spotted Alex's wand on the table.

"Where are you, Lexie?" Then Alana's face turned to one of anger as she said, "I swear I will find you."


End file.
